In general, vehicles are transportation devices that travel along a road or railroad using a fossil fuel or electricity as a power source.
Recent vehicles generally include an audio device and a video device so that a driver can listen to music or see an image during driving, in addition to simply performing a function of transporting goods and passengers. A navigation device that displays a route to the driver's destination is also widely installed in vehicles. Furthermore, an audio/video/navigation (AVN) device in which the audio device, the video device and the navigation device are integrated, is recently installed in the vehicles.
When the driver tries to manipulate the AVN device during driving, the driver's vision is distracted, and the driver's hand needs to be moved from the steering wheel to the AVN device and therefore risk of accidents may increase.